Angeryus
Memeguirus, more well known as ANGERYus, is a Surreal Meme Kaiju, a higher level of Meme Kaiju, from Universe 1602. Appearance Memeguirus resembles an Angurius with the head of Meme Man. ANGERYus is the same thing but with glowing white eyes, symbolizing his A N G E R. History Origins Memeguirus was brought into existence at some point in the history of Universe 1602. He was a very knowledgeable being, well-versed in the secrets of the universe. As a result of this, Memeguirus encountered many rivals, such as Orangmons, the Pillars, and most especially, the VEGITAL. Memeguirus has a deep hatred for the VEGITAL, and the mere sight or consumption of one causes him to change into a higher form known as ANGERYus. At some point, Memeguirus went on a quest to gain the Octahedron of Transcendence in order to free himself from the Yamnation he was placed in by a group of Pillars impersonating the mysterious "Council of Ancients". Going through many hardships, and very nearly being scronched on more than one occasion, Memeguirus eventually obtained the Octahedron, becoming an Enlightened being and ascending to a higher plane of existence. He somehow later lost these abilities, but regained them upon touching an item known as S P A G O O T. Some time much later, Memeguirus got bored and returned to the mortal plane. There, he encountered the members of the Meme Squad, who attempted to recruit him into their cause. Memeguirus was unsure at first, but when the Meme Squad's leader, Pepezilla, vowed to destroy all Vegitals in exchange for Memeguirus's service, he decided that the Meme Squad were cool and good, and joined forces with them. Council of Creators Memeguirus/ANGERYus will appear in Season 5 of the series as part of the Meme Army. Abilities * Transcendence/Enlightenment: Memeguirus naturally exists on a higher plane of existence than normal beings. He can however bring himself down to the mortal plane when need be. * Flight: Memeguirus can fly easily, and it seems that gravity has no effect upon him. * A N G E R Y N E S S: Memeguirus becomes stronger as he becomes ANGERYer and takes on the form of ANGERYUS. * Energy Blasts: Memeguirus can fire indistinct blasts of energy from anywhere on his body. * Dimensional Travel: Memeguirus can travel through dimensions with ease * The Power of S U C C: Memeguirus is a master of S U C C. * Anti-Vegital Ray: A beam from Memeguirus's eyes that destroys vegitals upon contact, only accessible when he he is in the form of ANGERYus Trivia * Angeryus is obviously based on Meme Man and his glorious history in Surreal Memes. * This is how you make a combination of Anguirus and a popular meme and make it an actual page with content. ** The creator of this page has legitimately forgotten what the above line of trivia was supposed to be directed at. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Anguirus variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 1602 Category:Dinosaurs